1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detector for detecting a specific functional group in a fluid and, more particularly, to a detector, which is a bio-device formed of an organic semiconductor, is fabricated by a semiconductor fabrication process, and detects a specific chemical functional group in a fluid.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventionally, a detector is formed using an inorganic semiconductor so that an electrode is protected using an organic material, such as polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS), and a bio-solution is flowed on a semiconductor portion to measure characteristics of the semiconductor portion.
In this case, however, the fabrication of the detector is costly so that the detector is not appropriate for a disposable or portable detector. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop an ultra-low-cost detector that may be fabricated using a printing technique, such as an inkjet printing technique, and measure the characteristics of a semiconductor in a simple manner.
Accordingly, a semiconductor detector using an organic semiconductor as ink has been proposed so as to reduce fabrication cost. However, in order to detect a specific protein or carbohydrate, a bio-solution, such as blood, must be coated on the semiconductor detector and the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor detector must be measured. However, a variation in current flowing through the bio-solution may be greater than a variation in the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor detector caused by a variation in the characteristics of the semiconductor detector. In this case, the characteristics of the semiconductor detector may not be precisely measured.
In order to solve the above-described problems, an electrode may be protected by a polymer, such as polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS), and a bio-solution may be brought into contact with only a channel region. In this case, however, the fabrication process of a detector is complicated, thereby increasing fabrication cost. Furthermore, an area of contact of a semiconductor with a bio-solution (e.g., blood) is reduced, thereby degrading the detection performance of the detector.